惡の華
by yui-senpaai
Summary: —"Hey, coba lihat dirimu. Apakah dirimu sudah pantas disebut seorang manusia? Apakah dirimu lebih berharga daripada ampas Mitokondria?"—Pertanyakan. AU, OOC, OC, 9YO Hibari. Gore, Psychological, Mature. One-shot.


**Flowers Of Evil**

**Genre : **Drama** , **Horror**, **Mystery** , **Psychological**.**

**Rated : T-M for gore scene.**

.

.

_~Kebahagiaan tidak selamanya abadi~_

.

.

_**Pukul 24.00**_

_._

"_Nee-san, ayah dan ibu pergi kemana?"_

_Ryuu Kazeki, meskipun nama gadis berumur 15 tahun itu tidak sama dengan keluarganya bahkan adiknya, ia tetap menoleh ke arah adiknya, Hibari Kyoya yang berumur 9 tahun._

_Ia tersenyum dan menjawab, _

"_Mereka sedang bekerja, Hibari-kun."_

_._

_**Pukul 23.00**_

_._

_Kyoya Yuzuru dan Seiya Hiruki, sepasang suami-istri itu kini sedang berbincang-bincang di tempat kerja mereka. Kadang dihiasi dengan tawa, keseriusan, dan keheningan._

"_Dan, kau tahu, Hiruki. Hibari kemarin-"_

_CRAT!_

_Hiruki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti bola itu kini terlepas dari susunannya, menggelinding ke arah kakinya. Darah bermuncratan dari bekas daging yang terkoyak oleh bilah tajam, membuat Hiruki jatuh terduduk dan hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan._

_Dirinya ingin menjerit-jerit_

_..._

"_AAAA!"_

_..._

_Lagi, keheningan malam ini ternodai oleh tragedi berdarah._

_._

_**Pukul 22.00**_

_._

"_Hibari-kun. Kau belum tidur?"_

_Hibari menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan.._

_Kegelisahan._

"_Ne-Nee-chan.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres..."_

_Ryu mengangkat alis._

"_Memangnya ada apa? Apa Hibari-kun lapar?"_

_Hibari menggeleng._

"_Aku.. Kufikir.. Entah kenapa aku gelisah sekali.. Aku rasa ayah dan ibu sedang dalam bahaya.."_

_..._

_Hibari bungkam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di dekapan kakaknya._

"_Jika itu kemauanmu.. Ayo kita pergi ke kantor ayah dan ibu.."_

_._

_**Pukul 21.00**_

_._

"_Anu.. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruangan..."_

_..._

"_A-Ayah! Ibu!"_

_Ryu tidak bisa menahan kemarahan dan air matanya ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia lalu segera menutup mata Hibari agar tidak melihat peristiwa mengenaskan tersebut._

"_Ne-Nee-chan?! Ada apa?! Kenapa mataku ditu-"_

_BUUK!_

_Hibari terjungkal, terlepas dari pelukan kakaknya. Laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan, namun kembali membuka matanya. _

_Dirinya terkejut setengah mati._

_Ayah ibunya, kepalanya tidak ada. Kakaknya, Ryu, sedang dipukuli oleh banyak orang._

_..._

_Sesungguhnya, apa yang terjadi?_

_._

_**Pukul 20.00**_

_._

"_Uh... AHHHH!"_

"_HENTIKAN!"_

_Ryu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tangannya terus dipukuli oleh sebuah tongkat yang sepertinya sangat keras. Banyak orang memukulinya sehingga tulangnya hampir remuk. Tubuhnya memar, penuh dengan darah._

_Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya._

_._

_**Pukul 19.00**_

_._

_Yang terdengar dalam kantor tersebut hanyalah, suara tulang remuk, jeritan, tangisan, serta daging yang dicabik._

_._

_**Pukul 18.00**_

_._

_Lagi, Hibari hanya bisa melihat kakaknya yang tersiksa._

_._

_**Pukul 17.00**_

_._

_Namun, Ryu enggan untuk menyerah. Ia bangkit dan kepalanya tak sengaja membentur dagu salah satu penjahat tersebut. Ia berlari dan ingin meminta pertolongan ke luar, namun, tidak ada orang di kantor tersebut._

_._

_**Pukul 16.00**_

_._

_Ryu kini mengerti, pembunuhan ini memang direncanakan oleh orang-orang hotel._

_._

_**Pukul 15.00**_

_._

_Ryu tersentak ketika para penjahat itu mendekati Hibari yang sedang menangis. Gadis itu lalu dengan cepat mencari barang yang bisa dipakainya.. dan.. Ketemu!_

_Sebuah kapak yang bekas menghancurkan kepala orangtuanya._

_._

_**Pukul 14.00**_

_._

_Ryu berhasil mendaratkan kapaknya di salah satu kaki penjahat, namun, yang lainnya malah menangkap dirinya dan menculiknya sehingga Hibari harus mengejarnya. _

_..._

_Namun, terlambat._

_Mereka sudah membawa Ryu yang pingsan entah kemana._

_._

_**Pukul 13.00**_

_._

"_Hibari!"_

_Seorang polisi berhasil menemukan anak tersebut dan membawanya pergi._

_._

_**Pukul 12.00**_

_._

"_Nee-chan...! Bagaimana dengan Nee-chan?!"_

_Polisi itu menghela nafas._

"_Bersabarlah. Kami masih mencarinya."_

_._

_**Pukul 11.00**_

_._

_Ryu bangkit dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya para penjahat kini sedang bersantai. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Segera ia melepaskan tangannya dari kain yang mengikatnya dan mengambil parangnya._

_._

_**Pukul 10.00**_

_._

_Kembali, hari ini benar-benar hari penuh darah._

_Para penjahat itu tewas seketika dengan tangan kecilnya._

_._

_**Pukul 09.00**_

_._

Ryuu Kazeki menatap nanar, jijik, dengan apa yang sekarang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ya, menatap puluhan mayat yang terhampar luas di atas istana yang penuh mawar merah darah yang mengental anyir.

Angin bahkan masih memberanikan dirinya untuk berhembus mengibarkan rambut Ryu, sang iblis yang sekarang menutupi bola matanya yang berwarna merah magenta. Matanya menyiratkan banyak dendam yang baru saja di hempaskannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tempat yang dihiasi oleh warna merah itu begitu sunyi karena kesendirian Ryu. Mungkin hanya dihiasi oleh puluhan gagak yang bernafsu untuk melahap onggokan daging lembek dan usus yang membuncrat dari tubuh sang mayat.

_._

_**Pukul 08.00**_

_._

Ryu menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengelilingi tempat tersebut untuk memastikan semua 'mangsa' nya sudah pergi ke neraka untuk membalas dosa mereka. Ia menggigit bibir, terus menyumpah dengan lirih untuk keselamatan adiknya yang berada jauh darinya sekarang. Bersenandung serak dengan bibirnya yang mulai memar karena sehabis dipukuli oleh orang-orang yang sekarang sudah menjadi 'bubur' bagi sang gagak.

Ia lalu dengan usil dan bosannya, berkeliling menelusuri lautan darah yang dihiasi oleh tengkorak-tengkorak tak bernyawa. Meskipun begitu, masih banyak tulang-tulang mereka yang dibalut dengan darah yang mulai menghitam.

.

_**Pukul 07.00**_

_._

Entah kenapa, padahal ia baru pertama kali berbuat gila pada orang-orang yang membunuh ayahnya seperti ini, namun ia sama sekali tidak mual melihat daging-daging busuk yang diinjaknya dengan perlahan sehingga membuat mata itu tercuat dari kelopak mata sang mayat. Sebuah cairan kental putih terlepas dari korneanya.

Ulat-ulat putih, ataupun singkatnya, ratusan belatung yang bertebaran melahap santapan mereka dengan laparnya. Ryu tertawa sinis, mungkin ia memang jahat, tapi setidaknya ia masih berbaik hati untuk memberi makan para belatung yang haus akan daging busuk itu.

Ryu menatap kembali apa yang diinjaknya saat berjalan. Hm? Lembut, namun di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang keras. Oh, ternyata salah satu potongan lengan penjahat itu. Ryu mengetuk kepalanya. Ia tidak mengingat berapa kali ia mengayunkan parangnya yang tajam itu ke tubuh sang penjahat. Seingatnya, ia mendengarkan sebuah suara remukan tulang. Lalu? Entahlah.

.

_**Pukul 06.00**_

.

Ia lalu iseng mengingat kembali kejadian saat ia memburu para penjahat itu. Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingatnya. Ya, ia ingat sekali. Jeritan mereka, remukan tulang mereka, suara berdesis yang terdengar seperti melodi kematian di telinga Ryu saat ia mengiris badan mereka hingga terbelah.

Ia juga mengingat saat ia benar-benar merasa kesal atas jeritan mereka yang super berisik, mengganggu gendang telinganya. Maka dengan santainya, ia mengambil parangnya dan memotong leher mereka hingga kepala mereka terlepas dengan cepat. Sekali lagi, Ryu merasa dirinya masih baik karena membiarkan rasa sakit yang dialami mereka berlalu dengan cepat. Bekas kepala itu, kini terus berguling dan menggelinding di sekitar kaki Ryu.

.

_**Pukul 05.00**_

.

"HII! Siapapun tolong aku!"

Mata Ryu menatap tajam dengan cepat darimana asal suara itu. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, ia lalu mengambil parangnya dan bersiap untuk melahap mangsanya yang baru. Bola matanya yang berwarna merah berkilat terang layaknya petir yang menghiasi tragedi malam berdarah.

.

_**Pukul 04.00**_

.

Ryu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah laki-laki yang berteriak tersebut. Laki-laki itu hanya menjerit keras, berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Namun, kakinya begitu lemas hanya karena melihat aura Ryu yang mengelilinginya.

"To-Tolong!"

Ryu melotot.

"Ja-Jangan bunuh a—AGH!"

CRAT!

Terlambat.

Parang yang tajam itu akhirnya dihujamkannya sehingga darah dari selipan organ laki-laki itu menghujani tanah. Ia lalu menginjak terus-terusan daging segar yang baru di potongnya itu dengan keras. Ia lalu menuju perut sang laki-laki yang sekarang telah mejadi mayat, dan menginjaknya juga. Ia mendesis, ia kemudian mengakhirinya dengan membiarkan isi perut itu terburai dan menunggu di santap oleh ratusan belatung yang bernafsu akan laparnya.

Karena bosan, ia mengambil salah satu kepala dari sang mayat dan membenturkan kepala itu berkali-kali ke tanah. Daging-daging lembek yang menempel di jari-jarinya seperti menjerit, namun tertelan oleh tawa Ryu.

"Hihihi.. Hmphh.. HUAHAHAAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

BUAK!

Ryu memecahkan kepala itu.

Semburat merah muda kebuan mengintip dari celah. Ryu memandangnya dengan jijik, lalu membiarkan kepala itu meluncur dari tangannya.

"HAHAHAAHAA!" Ryu kembali tertawa, menggelegar, "Tidakkah kau lihat itu, HAH?!"

Kesunyian dan melodi gagak yang sedang makanlah yang menjawab teriakan Ryu.

"Berani-beraninya…" Ryu melempar parangnya, "Kau membunuh keluargaku!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" Ryu terus tertawa sambil menangis. Bahagia? Sedih? Entahlah. Bola matanya menjadi mengecil karena mengingat kejadian sadis yang menimpa dirinya.

Ia memegangi kepalanya. Ia lalu bergumam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti alur kehidupannya.

Kenapa alur kehidupannya tidak pernah di hiasi oleh kebahagiaan?

.

_**Pukul 03.00**_

.

"Nee-chan!"

Ryu tak bisa menahan perasaannya, segera dipeluknya adiknya tersebut. Mereka menangis bersama.

.

_**Pukul 02.00**_

.

"Nee-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Hibari duduk di sebelahnya.

"Menurutmu.. Kenapa ayah dan ibu meninggal?"

Ryu menatapnya.

"Karena sudah takdir.. Mungkin?"

"Aku belum puas."

Ryu tersenyum.

"Itu karena.. para manusia brengsek itu iri pada keluarga kita, sehingga mereka membunuh ayah dan ibu."

Hibari menopang dagunya.

"Mereka.. Kenapa manusia jahat sekali..?"

"Karena, manusia hanyalah orang yang serakah. Mereka tak pernah bisa mensyukuri apapun yang mereka dapatkan."

"Kejam."

.

_**Pukul 01.00**_

.

"Tapi, kita juga manusia."

"Ya."

"Jadi?"

"Fikirkanlah." Ryu mengambil nafas pelan, dan menoleh kembali ke arah Hibari.

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Nyatanya, manusia hanyalah budak tuhan."

"Apa aku juga?"

"Coba lihat dirimu."Ryu melanjutkan, "Apakah dirimu pantas disebut manusia? Apakah dirimu lebih berharga daripada ampas Mitokondria? Apakah pangkatmu lebih tinggi daripada seekor belatung?"

"Aku.. Tidak tahu.."

"Hmm.. "

"Menurut Nee-chan?"

.

_**Pukul 00.00**_

.

"_Tentukan oleh dirimu sendiri."_

_._

_** .XXX**_

_**.**_

_**END**_


End file.
